Israel
Israel was a pre-war state, running along the coast of the Levant, which bordered Lebanon to the north, Syria and Jordan to the east, and Egypt to the south. It was the world's only jewish majority state and had managed to survive the 2053 nuclear terrorist attack on Tel Aviv but it had devestated much of the nation and the remnants were finished off on October 23rd 2077 during The Great War. Years later Israel has survived as the Republic of Judea as a post-war successor. History The State of Israel was established in 1948 following the horrors of the holocaust and the opression and persecution at the hands of Nazi Germany. With the creation of the jewish state in the middle east, the Arab States had launched a massive invasion of the jewish state nearly 24th hours after it was created. But the invasion was foiled and the Israelis werwe the victors. In 1968 communists took over Egypt and had created the Socialist Egyptain Republic and would go through various transitions as the Cold War went on and Israeli soon repeled a Saudi suppported Syrian/Lebanese/Jordanian invasion in 1972 only to be repealed again and Egypt all until in 1984 went through varipus transitions which would benefit the State of Israel so the nation would have a friendly neighbor for once. When the Cold War began to shift in the 1980's, Israel had remained neutral however the Israeli Communist Party was formed and by 1998 it had an organized militia that would be a problem in the future despite efforts to quell the Palestinian insurgency. 21st Century During the start of the 21st century things were relativly good for Israel. The latest and final transition of the Socialist Federation of Egypt had created a moderate Egypt and Israel has less hostilities than before but it was short lived. A new terrorist organization known as the Levant Revolutionary Army had seized power via military coup and had taken over the middle eastern nations of Jordan and Iraq and were advancing deep into Syria. After Levant terrorists with support from Pro-LRA Palestinain militants had staged an attack on American soil but failed, American president george W Bush had ordered the United States Army to invade the Middle East in order to quell the terrorist uprising. Israeli intelligence agencies had supported the US Forces in the region meanwhile the Israeli Army had been deployed to Lebanon to prevent the country from falling into the hands of the Levant Revolutionaries. the operation was a sucess and order was restored to the Middle East at least for the time being. Militant Uprisings Around the start of the 2020's various communist puppet governments once owned by the Soviet Union had began to re-emerge and had assembled power. Around 2024 communist ultranationalists had seized control over Egypt and had created a hardline communist state meanwhile Facsist militants had taken over Iran and had created the Greater Iranian Riech. Communist militants from the Israeli Communnist Party and the Judean Revolutionary Army (a military offshoot of th Judean seperatist movement) had gather funds and arms from China and had revolted against the Israeli government in June. The rebellion was crushed but soon the Israeli Air Force had been forced to enter the West Bank in response to atacks from the Palestinain National Socialist organization, a new Neo-Nazi militant organization that rose to power following the other militant uprisings in Syria and the fall of Lebanon to the hegemony of hardline Marxism. Israel had went to war with them in 2025 and won 3 years later and pushed the Palestinian insurgents into the gaza Strip as the rest of the west bank was divided evenly amongst Israelis and Palestinians. Resource wars In 2050 the global oil supplies began to dwiddle and the State of Israel had shut down their borders once more. The United States had been mobalizing the Navy in the Pacific to counter the People's Liberation Army presence in the south China sea and their invasion of the south pacific. Israel had pleted at the United Nations for any non-middle east/north african nation to support their goals in countering the United Arab Coalition. That call was met when the United Kingdom, France, and the entire European Commonwealth angered by the UAC had joined Israel and launched a fullscale invasion of the Middle East. As the Resource Wars began Israel was neutral at first but it didn't take long for Israel to fight along side their European allies and soon Israeli bombers filled the skies and devestated strategic UAC positions in North Africa on behalf of their British and French allies. Around June of 2053, the European Forces had broken through the Arabian Peninsula and British troops made it to western Suadi Arabia. Meanwhile over 400,000 Israeli troops were sent to the Sinai Peninsula in Egypt to finally stop north african nations supplying the UAC and bring an end to the bloody campaign in the region. On August 24th 2053, the French Forces had reached central Egypt and brought down the Egyptian army after months of bloddy advancements into the region and the European Flag flying over the nation. That same time Egypt and the north african members of the UAC had signed the Treaty of Tel Aviv and the Sinai peninsula was put under Israeli control and annexed into the country. As Israel began to build civilain settlements in the area, riots broke out after British and European troops, all christian and other non-muslim faiths had bombed and entered the religous city of Mecca and brought a massive outrage to the muslim world. As muslims started riots all over the world the Israeli Army was forced to be called in the suppress the riots after European troops opened fired on their protestors and managed to quell rebellion only to have countless Israeli-born muslim turn against their country. Things only got worse as soon Tel Aviv was destroyed on December 5th by outraged Palestinain terrorists. Although Israel survived, over 20-48% of the country was irradiated and Israeli refugees had fled to the annexed Sinai Peninsula for refuge in an event called the Third Exile. In response Israeli and European bombers flew over industrial and military cities and positions and obliterated them to kill off the war effort and soon nuclear warheads were deployed against the UAC and European Troops had entered the West bank and the gaza Strip and ended the palestinian territories once and for all as Europe's response to the attack on their ally. After the war's end in 2060 the Israeli territories in the Sinai peninsula had been fully settled and the Thrid Exile was complete. On october 23rd 2077 the Great War had begun and the remnants of Israel were finished off but Israel had survived. Great War and onward Israel proper had already been decimated by the time of the Great War. However, the remnants who went north to Anatolia established themselves as an independent state, waging war against the Turks, Egyptians, Syrians, and any other rouge post war faction that had been attempting to seize control over post war Israel. Judea had managed to survive and created the Republic of Judea in its place. Settlements in the Sinai Peninsula were lucky to survive and Israel was re-established their from the southern mainland to the pre-war territorie. Military the Israeli Defense Forces were the main military might of Israel back in pre-war times. The United States had given aid to Israel and had supported its army. During the Resource Wars the Israeli Army took over the Sinai Peninsula due to a possible attack from the United Arab Coalition and annexed it following the Treaty of Tel Aviv in late 2052-Mid 2053. the IDF was made up of 3 Divisions *Israeli Army *Israeli Navy *Israeli Air Force After the nuclear exchange Israeli soldiers set up colonies in the deserted Sinai Peninsula and set up colonies during the Third Exile and tryed to stay away from any nearby active UAC military presence or Palestinian insurgents. After the Great War the survivng Israeli colonies established societies and continued to practice and spread Judaism and Jewish culture. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Factions